There Goes My Life
by TomsBabe136
Summary: DracoPansy, Pansy tells Draco some Interesting news that will change his life forever. I don't own Harry Potter or the Song 'There goes my life'.


**There Goes My Life**

**_Disclaimer_**: Once again I don't own Harry Potter **cough** but I wish I owned Draco **cough**.

Isabella is named after Porcelain Heart for making me want to continue with my writing. Thank you!

**_Summary:_** DracoPansy, Pansy tells Draco some Interesting news that will change his life forever.

Ok also Pansy has brown hair and blue eyes in this.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this._

_Got my whole life ahead._

_Hell I'm just a kid myself._

_How'm I gonna raise one._

Draco and his team mates walked out of the change rooms smiling and laughing. They had finally beat Gryffindor. That's right Draco Malfoy had finally beat Harry Potter. There was no way he was going o let Potter live this down. They were on their way to the Slytherin common room to celebrate.

"Hey dude, there's your girl." His team mate Theodore Nott said pointing to the brown haired girl standing outside of the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco smiled, "Well, I'm going boys. I'll see you up at the common room where we're going to PARTY!" All the other's cheered as they ran to the entrance of Hogwarts to get ready for the party of a lifetime.

_All he could see were his dreams _

_goin' up in smoke._

_So much for ditchin' this town _

_and hangin' out on the coast._

_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

Draco made his way over to Pansy and kissed her cheek, "Hey babe. Can you believe it we beat Potter! And I have to thank you for that." Draco stated and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Yeah, it's great." Pansy softly replied.

Draco noticed her usual sparkling blue eyes were dull and gloom. Also dried tears were streaked down her face, "Hey what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"Look, we need to talk." Pansy said dragging him over to the corner where no one would be able to here them.

"What is it baby?" Draco was getting nervous, Pansy wouldn't be breaking up with him. Would she?

"Well, um I don't know h-h-ow I'm going to t-tell you this.." Pansy stuttered afraid of what her boyfriend of three years would say to what she was about to tell him.

"Pansy you're scaring me. What is it?" Draco asked anxious on knowing what was bothering her.

"I-I'm Pregnant." Pansy choked out as she started to sob.

Draco just there shocked, "W-Wha-What?"

"Well you know how I've been sick for the past couple of weeks?" Draco nodded, "Well I went to Madame Pomfrey and she gave me the pregnancy test. I got an ear full for not waiting and all that rubbish but um yeah. I'm Pregnant."

"But—b-but h-ho-how?" Draco stuttered not believing this was true.

"I think you know Draco, you were there too." Pansy snapped at him.

"What's going to happen now?" Draco asked with tears in his eyes. His stupid teenage hormones had ruined his life.

"I don't know." Pansy cried burying her face in his chest.

"We'll get through this ok?" Draco said hugging her tightly.

"Ok." Came the muffled reply.

Draco sighed, "Why don't you go up to the common room and I'll meet you there. I think I left something in the locker room."

"Ok, I'll see you up there." Pansy kissed his cheek and slowly walked back to Hogwarts.

_And he said,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye._

_There goes my life..._

Draco turned around and quickly walked to the Slytherin locker rooms, he refused to let anyone see the tears that were forming in his eyes. Once he got in he locked the door and collapsed to the floor. The tears just flowed down his eyes. 'Why?'. That was the question he kept asking himself. Why him? He was 17, he was just a kid how was he going to raise one? Yes, he loved Pansy so much and wanted kids, but in the future. Way into the future. He was going to play Quidditch professionally and travel around the world. How was he supposed to do that if he was going to help raise his baby? He was not the sort of person that would just leave Pansy to raise the baby by herself.. All his plans were now long gone and his dreams went up in smoke. All he could think about was There Goes My Life'.

_A couple years of up all night _

_and a few thousand diapers later._

_That mistake he thought he made _

_covers up the refrigerator._

_Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

It had been 3 years since that day Pansy told him she was pregnant with his baby. They were married when Isabella, their daughter, was 5 months old. They moved to a small house outside of Surrey. When they told their parents that they were having a baby, they disowned them because they weren't married. Even without the money they would have inherited from their parents, they were living a great life. Their house wasn't the biggest but it was definable homey. It had a beautiful garden with a swing set for Bell, as Draco called his little princess. Draco had his own Quidditch Supplies shop in Diagon Alley. Pansy was a stay-a-home mum, but helped Draco with his store.

Now, Draco sat on the dark blue couch that was facing the small fireplace. He looked behind him and saw his wife putting the dishes in the sink with Bella attached to her hp. They never had house elf's, they learned to look after there self's which had shocked their friends. Pansy hadn't changed much, her dark chocolate brown hair went past her shoulders and she grew a little taller. She was still very short to him as he stood 6'1 and she stood 5'7 but that meant she fit perfectly into his arms.

Isabella, his angel, had his silver blonde hair. Her eyes were blue with specks of grey around her pupils. For 3-years-old she was tall, and very smart. She was definatly a daddy's girl and Draco would have it no other way. Every since he looked into her baby blue eyes and when she grabbed his finger into her smaller one she had him wrapped around her little finger. The puppy dog eyes always made Draco melt, he blames her mother for that. They spoil her but they way an only child is spoiled. Draco sat up and walked over to the two love's of his life.

"Hey girls." Draco said taking Bella and kissing her forehead and giving Pansy a sweet peck.

"Daddy!" Bella said hugging him, "I'm fursty."

"Ok let's get you some juice." Draco walked over to the fridge and Bella gazed at all the pictures of her when she was a baby.

"That me." Bella pointed to the picture with herself and she was covered in spaghetti sauce.

Draco laughed remembering that day, "Yes, princess that's you."

"Ok," Pansy sighed, "It's time for you to go to bed angel. I'll meet you upstairs to tuck you in."

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_

_As she fumbles up those stairs._

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear._

_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

Draco kissed his wife and placed the cup that Bella had been drinking from onto the counter.

Hey placed Isabella down on the first step and knealt down just incase his daughter slipped down the stairs.

_He smiles..._

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you, daddy good-night._

_There goes my life_

As she was going up she turned back to him and smile causing her father to smile at the one thing he loved more than anything. She grabbed her teddy that was lying on the fifth step and showed him to her father. Draco laughed remembering that he bought the white and pink teddy from the gift shop right after she was born. 'There Goes My Life' he thought as his daughter crawled up the stairs. Draco was so glad this had happened to him, he would never trade Isabella for anything even a professional Quidditch job.

"Goodnight Baby." Draco whispered.

This was how life was supposed to be.

_She had that Honda loaded down._

_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes _

_and his American Express._

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, _

_s__aid you're good to go._

_She hugged them both _

_and headed off to the West Coast._

15 years later

"MUM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?" The 18-year-old yelled at her mother.

"No! Where did you leave them?" Pansy shouted coming out from the kitchen.

"They were in my trunk!" Isabella said as she walked down the stairs.

"Ow!" Draco cried as he tripped over a pair of pink high heel shoes, "Was someone looking for these?

"My shoes! Thanks daddy!" Bella said throwing her arms around her father's neck and running up ti fill another suitcase of Abacrombi clothes and that must have been here 15th pair of shoes.

"Hey are you ok?" Pansy asked stepping over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist. Neither had changed just some unnoticeable wrinkles started to form on their face.

"Nothing, I just can't believe she's leaving. It seems that only yesterday I was teaching her how to fly her first broom." Draco sighed then smiled remembering the day she turned five and the look on her face when she got her first broom. Priceless.

"I know but she's only going to Wales, she won't be far away." Pansy gave him a reassuring smile.

"To a Dad that's a universe away." Draco walked out to her car checking the breaks and making sue it would be ok to drive.

_And he cried,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you._

_Baby good-bye._

He walked back into the house and saw his wife hugging their daughter and both were crying.

"I'll miss you. Owl us as soon as you get there." Pansy cried wiping her daughter's tears.

"I will mum. I promise" Bella wiped her eyes and turned to look at her dad. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the loving hug never wanting to let her go.

"I'll miss you so much daddy." Bella cried into his shirt.

"I'll miss you too baby, so much." Draco said as a tear fell from his eye.

Isabella let go and picked up her last suitcase, "Well that's me."

"The car is fine I checked it. You're already to go." Draco took the suitcase out of her hands and placed it in the back seat since the trunk was full.

"Bye Mum, Daddy!" Isabella said starting the car and slowly driving away.

"Bye Baby." Pansy waved and took Draco's hand and walked into the house and looked around, "It feels so empty already."

"I know." Draco gazed out of the window and saw his daughter driving away. His baby was gone. He stood there and cried think 'There Goes My life.'

"Goodbye Baby" Draco whispered and walked over to his wife.

_There goes my life._

_There goes my life._

_Baby good-bye._

**Author's Note:** I was watching the music video for this and got the idea. It's not how I wanted it to turn out but I hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
